Smartiest Persons: Time Warriors
"Time is up" - Charade before the final battle Smartiest Persons: Time Warriors is the last major event to feature the main SP characters. It is an episodic story arc broken down into two parts. Happening seven years after Dark Galaxy, SP is all retired and not in the zone anymore. That is until Charade/The Dark comes back from the dead and kills all of them and enslaves Earth. The only survivor is Vincent Bush, who lives on in hiding with the revival machine (to revive himself) until the year 2-1A. Then he recreates a time watch to travel back two years before SP was defeated to team up with SP and his younger self to stop Charade. After a seeming defeat, Charade reveals that he has known the secret of time travel all along and unleashed his most devastating assault ever: to destroy the space time continuum. Only by banding together one last time with the power of the Mask of Time can SP defeat the dark menace once and for all. This is also where Paolo, Vincent, and Logan retire after saving the very fabric of time. Part I Persons Disbanded After Dark Galaxy happened the world was pretty much in peace. With Roodfire and all the other villains absent, SP now had a chance to relax...but that chance soon turned into everyday life. Now that the world feared SP, no one bothered to attack. This made SP extremely bored so they decided 3 years later on July 3 that SP would disband for the good. Paolo closed the speech saying that they would always be there to protect the world. During this time period, SP all had different plans. Paolo, missing the role of hero, decided to go and join his cousin's hero team, the Cousin Crusaders. Vincent settled down and raised a family, training his kids to be the heroes of the future. Logan teamed up with Justus to start a multi-billionare video game company. Well four peaceful years past and finally another threat hit. But it was an unexpected one, Charade had come back from the dead. And for some reason he was more powerful than before. Charade's Empire...Again... Charade spared no stealth in his return. He made it as big and open as possible attacking and destroying nations. When he made it to the SP HQ, everyone was already there to fight. However, Charade was 200x the power he was before so he easily killed all of them...or so he thought...Anyways, the world was his to toy with and nothing could stand in his way. Naturally there would be an uprising hero group but all of them were afraid of Charade. This resulted in the Fall of the Planet Earth. Charade took over every planet in the universe and ruled under his brutal rule. This happened for so extremely long that it went on to the year 9999, where Charade started the year calendar over starting with 1-1A, then 1-1B, and so on. It was such an incredibly long time that the residents of Earth forgot their liberalized lifestyle. However, all but one hope remained... Vincent's Return Vincent Bush, the only remaining member of SP, was still alive. How? He inherited Adam West's revival machine after Adam died and used it every now and then to make him 10467 years old and in peak physical condition and so he lived on witnessing Charade's empire rise. Every now and then he looked in the old files and found something of interest. But one day in 2-1A he found a machine that would turn back everything that came to be: a time watch. A simplified yet more complex time machine, it could warp the user to any time imaginable and change the fate. For Vincent this meant to change the fate of quadrillatibigizillaions of innocent lives who were lost in the 10467 years or so. Now that he had repaired it, all he needed to do is combine his current mindset with his past body and stop Charade before everything changed. Return to the Past With the Time Watch, Vincent Bush traveled to two years before the Fall of Planet Earth. Landing in the middle of San Francisco, he had an emotional breakdown reminiscing on what seemed to be a lost paradise. After weeping for some time, he finally found it in himself to confront the old team. First he sought out the help of Paolo. Paolo, now operating as the leader of the Cousin Crusaders, was fighting a small scale war in the Middle East. Vincent used his futuristic vehicle to fly there in an instant. After helping the Crusaders win a battle, Vincent begged the help of the Crusaders. Paolo, believing his story, began to rally the team together again. Logan and Justus rejoined immediately after being contacted. But the tricky part was to convince Past Vincent. Vincent, living his new life, was displeased by the idea but insisted more important things were happening. Older Vincent then threatened that if he didn't do something all his family would die in the near future. Crushing his hopes for his new life, Vincent turned with a heavy heart back to SP. Preparation Vincent, who knew the strategies Charade would use in his return, began organizing what they would need in order to prevent the events of the future. One of these things was a giant light-matter cannon able to obliterate a sun. The reason while it didn't work in the previous timeline is that it was started a week before the attack. With plenty of time, Paolo sent spaceships to the far ends of the galaxy to gather the needed resources. Meanwhile on Earth, both Vincents had to construct many of what Future Vincent called "Potestatem Battleships". While preparing these expensive ships, Past Vincent asked his future self how Charade was able to return. Future Vincent responded saying that the legend says Charade was so unique in the universe that when he died he was denied from both heaven and hell. Drifting about in limbo, he dwelled in his own hate for the planet Earth and the Smartiest Persons (known to him from the original timeline as the Knights of Light). At last, the barriers of limbo could contain him no longer. He burst out of death itself with burning rage for Earth's protectors. Out of nowhere when no one was expecting, he got his revenge. Past Vincent responded to the story saying that if it were true he would still be in limbo at the time. So they worked diligently to dely his attack. Charade's Attack After a full year of preparation, the allied union of justice in the entire galaxy stood proudly on the day before Charade's return. Future Vincent, full aware that once the job was done he would not exist, turned to his younger self and said, "If everything succeeds, do what I could not. Take care of our families." Past Vincent nodded and turned back toward the skies. Suddenly, a burst of white light cracked through the universe. Limbo had been broken, and Charade now entered the realm of the living. This time, the universe was prepared. On Future Vincent's order, the allied union of the galaxy unleashed all 133,702 Potestatem Battleships and fired all 24,512 Light Matter Cannons. Overwhelmed by so much light, Charade was disintegrated. The galaxy rejoiced, but Future Vincent realized something: he hadn't disappeared yet. This drew the two Vincents to a shocking conclusion: somehow it would be possible for Charade's Empire Future to exist. Time is Shattered All of a sudden, warping through space and time comes the true Charade! Charade reveals his true nature: all along he had the secret of time travel to ruin their lives. He reveals that he had actually come from a distant timeline where the Smartiest Persons were known as the Knights of Light, and after one defeat Charade lost. However, Charade figured out the secret of time travel and went back to the dawn of the Knights to try to kill them. However, a certain aura of light made it impossible. So he decided to make their lives miserable. He created things like the Illuminati, Jake, the temptation of Reese's to drive them insane. He also influenced Paolo to be evil in Fall into Insanity, Michael to become Roodfire, and other enemies to be created. After revealing his backstory, he reveals his ultimate plan: to shatter the space time continuum to fuse his own custom one. Before SP could jump at him, Charade ripped the fabric of time and everything was lost. Or so it seemed... Part II The Timeline Intersection Seconds after the rip, Paolo, Vincent, and Logan found themselves standing in a silver palace surrounded with an indescribable aura of power. Walking around, they soon found an old man. Seeing no other option, they approached the old man. Turning around, the old man greeted them with a warm welcome. After Paolo asked were they were, the old man said that they were lost in the Timeline Intersection, where all of time was kept in balance. Vincent came to the conclusion that they were talking to Father Time. Father Time told them that their timeline was now nonexistent, and that Charade was working on his own remastered time frame. Logan asked why they weren't erased from time, and Father Time said that the same aura of light that prevented Charade from killing them saved their life. To stop Charade, they must travel through the nonexistent timeline to recover the artifacts that make up the armor of the Time Warrior. These artifacts included a mask broken up into three pieces, a sword with the power to control time, and armor that allowed the user to bend through the timeline. SP agreed to their task and ran to the different doors of the mansion that led to the different eras of time. The Hunt for the Artifacts The first time period they went to was ancient Egypt, where Father Time said they would find the sword. After wandering around for a little while they ran into the pyramid where King Tut was buried. Running to the tomb room, they found a section of the wall was still dried before any of the other walls. Breaking down the wall, the found a dark hallway leading to a revolving room. In the middle of the room was a sword so sharp it could blind an average human, But the SP members were able to stare directly into the sword and remove it from its pedestal. Suddenly, the entire pyramid started to crumble. The sword's power was what kept the entire structure from toppling. They tried to rush out of their but it was too late. The pyramid had crumbled on top of them. However, using the Sword they cut all the debris out of the way and walked back into the Time Intersection. Next was the armor. The three traveled back to the medieval times of warfare in Europe. There they approached a local kingdom and asked about the armor. The townsfolk said there had been legends of such armor in the evil neighboring country that they had been at war with. So Paolo, Vincent, and Logan helped the good kingdom launch an assault on the neighboring kingdom's castle. It was an intense war for the kingdoms but the Smartiest Persons made winning all the easier. The eventually found the shining armor in a secret chamber behind the evil king's throne room. Finally, the three set off to find the mask. This proved to be difficult since the mask was broken up into three pieces, scattered throughout the universe. They split up and traveled to find the mask pieces. Vincent, Logan, and Paolo each found the pieces lightyears away from each other. However, Charade would not give up the mask so easily. Each piece was guarded by legions of demons powered with dark energy. Each hero fought valiantly and were able to defeat the beasts. Enter the Time Warriors Paolo, Logan, and Vincent all met back up at the Time Intersection. Together, they assembled the artifacts and stood back. A blinding light surrounded all three of them as they became the Time Warriors, destined to stop the darkness and restore peace to the universe. Vincent got a long blade, Paolo got a bow and light arrows, and Logan got duel axes. Together, they set off to destroy Charade as Father Time got working to temporarily get the timeline running. Battle for the Universe The Time Warriors found Charade in a black planet at the darkest reaches of the universe, where he was forging a separate universe of dark energy. He turned the three and scoffed at them, saying that it was their inevitable destiny to fail and the universe would soon bow down to him. Paolo arrogantly doubted him and the Warriors lunged at Charade. However, Charade blasted them back with a huge shockwave of dark energy. He rose an army of demons out of the ground and commanded them to destroy the heroes. The Time Warriors got their weapons ready as they rushed into battle with a sea of seemingly endless demons. Over the long span of the battle, the three got weary and began loosing. Charade laughed at his enemies' defeat when suddenly a portal of light opened in the skies above. And lo and behold, there stood Father Time, who had opened the timeline long enough to seek help from both Earth's greatest heroes and it's greatest villains. Both the heroes/villains and the demons charged at each other, and the greatest battle in history had begun. Many lives were lost on Earth's side while Charade kept spawning more demons. Paolo realized that the only way to win this was to take out Charade. Roodfire charged with some of his forces, with the Time Warriors following close behind. They reached the top of the hill were Charade was and Roodfire began to fight him. But in his pride, Roodfire had forgot how powerful Charade was. He was hit by a punch from Charade that was so powerful, he was knocked into another star system, and SP thought he was dead. Final Duel Epilogue Aftermath Category:Story Arcs